A related-art multi-core cable accommodates plural electronic wires. In the distal end of the multi-core cable, a cable sheath is removed to expose each of the electronic wires and the exposed portion of each of the electronic wires is be soldered and connected to a substrate in an aligned state (see Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2013-251223).